


Be my

by vvishop



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ㄷ님의 발렌타인데이 썰로 써보았습니다.</p></blockquote>





	Be my

큐가 이마를 눌렀다. 본드는 큐가 만들겠다는 무기 리스트를 점검하고 있었다. 큐가 두통약을 삼켰다.  
"또 샌드맨을 놓친 건가."  
큐의 구리판 같은 목소리가 거칠었다.   
"창 밖에서 내내 번쩍번쩍. 발렌타인이 다 뭐라고."  
본드가 보던 서류가 길다랗게 접혔다. 어느 졸업식처럼 본드는 날카롭고 가볍게 서류를 접었다. 사각사각 펜이 움직였다. 큐는 퍽퍽 선을 옮겨 묶었다. 엉망으로 늘어진 케이블들은 큐의 편두통이 있는 날이면 추수가 끝난 밀짚처럼 조여져 묶이곤 했다. 본드는 휙 종이 비행기를 날렸다. 미간을 누르던 큐를 쿡 찌른 비행기는 사뿐 키보드 위에 내려 앉았다. '내일 저녁, 네 집으로 초대하지. - 본드' 잠깐. 문법과 상황에 맞지 않는 것이 아닌가 고개를 들자 본드는 사라지고 없었다.   
본드는 큐의 예상보다 늦지도 빠르지도 않게 큐의 집에 도착했다. 딩동- 벨소리에 큐는 문을 열어주지 않았다. 본드는 밖에서 미소를 지으며 기다렸다. 큐가 달아둔 작은 카메라를 정확히 바라보면서. 큐는 오래지 않아 문을 열어 주었다. 본드는 얼마든지 따고 들어올 수 있으니 경우의 수는 같다는 것이 큐의 변명이었다.   
큐의 테이블은 넓은 식탁보가 깔렸다. 본드는 군더더기 없이 촛대에 초를 꽂아 불을 붙였다. 라이터는 맑은 소리를 냈다. 서너 번 와본 것이 전부인 본드는 집주인인 큐보다 더 사물의 위치를 명확히 알고 있었다. 싸구려 그릇과 식기들이 놓였다. 본드는 가져온 가방에서 와인잔을 꺼냈다. 샐러드가 테이블 위로 올랐다. 경악한 표정으로 본드를 보고 있던 큐는 본드가 의자를 빼주자 자리에 앉았다. 꼴꼴꼴꼴 와인이 잔 안에 찰랑였다. 메인은 양갈비 구이였다. 한 김 식은 식사는 목 뒤로 꿀떡꿀떡 잘도 넘어갔다. 본드와 큐는 본부에서와 마찬가지로 가벼운 농담을 했다. 미슐렝 별을 받은 레스토랑이면 이럴 것만 같은 모습으로 서빙해주는 본드 때문에 큐의 낯이 붉어졌지만 촛불이 잘 감춰주었다. 큐는 양고기를 민트젤리에 퍽퍽 처박았다. 디저트는 크림 브륄레였다. 바람도 없는 집 안에서 촛불이 일렁거렸다. 본드는 바닥에 한 쪽 무릎을 꿇었다.   
"Be my Valentine."  
벨을 눌렀을 때와 같은 침묵이 흘렀다. 큐는 크게 디저트를 한스푼 떠냈다. 먹으려다 그만 두었다.   
"싫어요."  
본드는 잠시 기다렸다. 큐는 바닥에 남은 크림까지 긁어내 식사를 끝냈다. 바닥에 앉은 본드의 무릎 위로 큐가 올라왔다. 본드의 어깨에 머리를 얹었다.   
"진짜 싫어요."  
본드는 큐의 곱슬머리를 쓰다듬으며 낮게 웃었다. 

어슴푸른 새벽 큐는 눈을 떴다. 본드는 옆에서 잠들어 있었다. 어깨가 느릿하게 움직였다. 평화로운 표정이었다. 아직도 번쩍번쩍 창 밖의 금빛 사인이 집 안으로 쏟아져 들어왔다. 큐의 눈에서 주륵 눈물이 굴렀다. 한 방울 두 방울 본드의 팔을 타고 흘렀다. 큐는 잔뜩 미간을 모았다. 일어나려는데 팔이 잡혔다. 본드의 가슴팍에 이마를 부딪혔다. 본드가 큐의 헝클어진 머리 깊숙이 손을 밀어 넣어 쓰다듬었다. 큐는 울먹였다.  
"진짜 진짜 싫어요."  
답이 돌아왔다.   
"알았어."  
큐가 바르작거렸다.   
"씨-"  
본드는 마른 몸을 꽉 끌어 안았다.   
"알았어."   
낮은 웃음이 담배 연기처럼 깔렸다. 큐는 본드의 입술을 찾아 키스했다.

**Author's Note:**

> ㄷ님의 발렌타인데이 썰로 써보았습니다.


End file.
